Never Really Alone
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: 50 sentences with each Garde/Cepan pair. John and Henri. Fortune: "Six…" John sang as he appeared holding a bag of money and two pink ribbons out for the older girl, "you promised." FINISHED
1. Nine  Alpha

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: Another fifty sentences challenge but with no real pairing. Each series is concentrated on a certain Garde and their Cepan. Of course, there are mentioned of other Loric. First up is Nine and my version of his Cepan, Cole. Enjoy! Next is probably Marina and Adelina.

Alpha

#01 - Comfort: Nine wasn't raised with luxuries like John; Cole wasn't caring like Katarina; they didn't have a haven like Marina and Adelina; they were survivors and they didn't have comforts.

#02 - Kiss: "Kid, I don't care if you're old enough, you are not getting involved with human girls; it gets messy."

#03 - Soft: Cole groaned when Nine successfully punched him in the gut and kicked the older man away; he rolled on the soft bed of the grass and rubbed his abdomen soothing the pain; "Gosh, are you getting soft, Cole?" "Shut up, kid."

#04 - Pain: Nine sucked in a breath and closed his eyes before glaring daggers at Cole; "Come on kid, I know you're stronger than that," the fifteen year old reached down and pulled the knife out of his thigh, flinging it towards the Cepan; Cole didn't flinch as the blade flew past him and hit the target; bull's eyes; and smirked, "atta boy."

#05 - Potatoes: "Is it edible?"

#06 - Rain: It was raining that day; the day they were found; the day he was captured; the day Cole was killed.

#07 - Chocolate: "What is this?" Six year old Nine asked as he looked at the dark substance Cole placed in his hand, "It's called chocolate kid, now shut up and eat it."

#08 - Happiness: "Are you ever happy?" Nine paused and actually considered Marina's question; "Yeah, once when my Cepan and I weren't running for our lives."

#09 - Telephone: "Kid, if everyone jumped off a cliff, would you do it? No, then I'm not getting you a freaking cell phone."

#10 - Ears: Bernie nudged Nine's hand and the boy stared down at the old beagle before sighing and leaning down to scratch the old dog's ears.

#11 - Name: "What should we call you?" Nine hesitated for a second, thinking about all the possible answers to that question; he could easily erase all the memories that made him Nine but that would mean forgetting Cole and he couldn't do that; "Nine, call me Nine."

#12 - Sensual: Marina shivered as she felt Nine brushed passed her; her throat caught as she tried to form words to wipe that smirk off his face; but nothing came out.

#13 - Death: Nine didn't grow numb when he thinks of death; he doesn't feel remorse for being alive; he knows that because he's alive he could honor the dead.

#14 - Sex: Nine pinned Marina to the wall, hearing her racing pulse in his sensitive ears, feeling her soft short pants against the crook of his neck; he could do it and she would probably let him but he won't; Nine pulled away and said in a grave tone, "don't push me, Seven."

#15 - Touch: "How?" Nine clenched his teeth as Marina's cool touch grazed over his chest, soothing the pain from the battle; "you don't want to know."

#16 - Weakness: "You tired kid?" Cole asked as he flicked his pocket knife open and then closed, hoping a Mogadorain scout would jump out so he could dig the blade into its chest; Cole noticed the fear in the sixteen year old before him, "don't tell me you're scared of the Mogs, kid;" "No, I'm tired of you calling me kid."

#17 - Tears: Ella ran up to him and wrapped her short arms around his narrow waist; Nine stood there stun and confused as he felt her cold tears seep through his ripped shirt; "sorry I'm late, kid," he whispered as he patted her head.

#18 - Speed: Marina lunged forward but she couldn't even touch Nine.

#19 - Wind: The wind howled and Cole felt the boy beside him shiver; sighing, he grabbed the little body and pulled him closer; shielding him from the cold.

#20 - Freedom: "How does it taste, kid?" Nine opened his eyes and expected to see Cole standing behind him with his signature toothpick in his mouth and hands tucked in his jeans but Nine was only met with John and Bernie looking over the map; "Sweet," Nine said answering to the silent air.

#21 - Life: Nine dug the spear into the gut of a Mogadorain, taking pleasure in the pain expression on their ugly face before they disappeared in to a pile of ashes; it's sad how the only time he truly felt alive was when Mogadorains met their timely demise.

#22 - Jealousy: Marina tried to keep her jealous in check when Nine effortlessly flirted with human girls.

#23 - Hands: "You have big hands," Nine jumped when Ella took his right hand and placed her left against his; he ignored how cold her fingers were and stared, amazed by how small hers were.

#24 - Taste: It was an incredible stressful day today and Nine didn't hesitate as he reached for the amber bottle and allowed the bitter liquid to slide down his throat; burning all the way down.

#25 - Devotion: Cole believed in the cause; he believed he was doing the right thing; to leave the doomed planet to give it a chance to live; but that didn't stop it from hurting as he watched his home slowly die.

#26 - Forever: "Will you watch over me?" Seven year old Nine asked Cole; Cole frowned knowing that he can't watch over this kid forever even if he wanted too but he lied; "Yeah kid, you can't get rid of me that easily."

#27 - Blood: Nine is a fighter; he struggled when the Mogadorains caught them; the only thing that stopped him was Cole with blood straining his shirt and that blank expression in his green eyes.

#28 - Sickness: The sound of Six barfing into the bathroom and John and Nine traded glances; "Shit, that's not a good sign," Nine said before giving John a knowing smile and walked off whistling nursery rhymes.

#29 - Melody: "You can play the piano?" Marina asked as she stared down at Nine; he shrugged his shoulders but his fingers moved over the black and white keys like a pro.

#30 - Star: "What's that star?" Cole looked up at the cloudless sky and searched his memory for the exact name; "No idea kid but it's sure is pretty."

#31 - Home: "Tell me about home;" Cole looked at the young boy with jet black hair, coal eyes and such an innocent expression it physically hurt Cole knowing what the kid would have to face in the future; "Sure, when pigs fly and I become the Pope."

#32 - Confusion: Cole flicked the cap off the amber liquid before taking a satisfying amount; he noticed Nine in the corner; eyes full of wonder and confusion; "don't worry kid, you won't be need this just yet," he said confidently before taking another gulp of the burning liquid.

#33 - Fear: "Fear is for the weak," Nine could hear Cole's rusty voice whisper into his ear; Nine opened his eyes and smiled at the Mogadorains outside his cell; "I know Cole, so stop badgering me from beyond the grave," a gruff chuckle answered back.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder: Marina jumped and grabbed Nine's sleeve in fear; he turned and smirked; "Scared girlie?"

#35 - Bonds: They were all bonded together whether they like it or not.

#36 - Market: "You can't sell your soul," Six said as she recognize the look in Nine's eyes; the boy turned and grin; "Have you ever tried?"

#37 - Technology: "Give it to me;" Nine ordered as he took the camera from his Cepan's hands and snapped the photo; Cole grumbled underneath his breath and Nine still has that photo tucked in his Chest.

#38 - Gift: "What's this?" Nine asked as he held up the Chest Cole always hid from him; "Let's just say, kid, an early birthday present."

#39 - Smile: "You never smile," Marina said as she sat in front of him; Nine sighed and turned away from her bright eyes; "I never had a reason too."

#40 - Innocence: "Hey, stop looking at me with those eyes, kid," Nine now understands why Cole would bark that at him; Ella keeps on looking at him with those damn eyes.

#41 - Completion: Cole felt it in his bones that day; the day was too nice, too easy, too quiet; that day he knew something was going to end; Cole didn't think it would be his life.

#42 - Clouds: "You should relax more," Marina said as she stand over Nine; the boy stared past her head to the fluffy clouds in the back; "Yeah, I will if you can hold your own, Seven."

#43 - Sky: Cole returned home one day to see Nine gazing at the midnight sky, fixated on one spot in particular; his heart clenched when he realized what Nine was staring at: Lorien.

#44 - Heaven: "There's no such thing as Heaven, kid."

#45 - Hell: "But there's probably a Hell."

#46 - Sun: Nine was accustom to the sun; living in South America has forever branded his skin an earthy tan; but that first sunrise after trapped in the Mog's HQ was simply breathtaking.

#47 - Moon: "Think boy, use that annoying brain of yours," Nine gritted his teeth together and tried to find Cole in the thick brush of trees; when the moon appeared behind its thick clouds, illuminating the world in front of him; he could easily see Cole's toothy grin; "Lucky break, kid."

#48 - Waves: The waves lapped at Nine's feet; urging him to jump in to join Marina and John who were splashing around and laughing; something bitter clenched at his chest and he turned away.

#49 - Hair: "We should cut your hair," Marina said as she stared at the unruly locks of thick matted black hair; Nine reached up and fingered the mess; "Yeah, after we fix your face."

#50 - Supernova: Marina thought Six is impressive with her natural fluid movements but Nine is just explosive.


	2. Marina Beta

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: Here's Marina and Adelina. I can't say it's really my best work. I was having trouble nailing her down. Some may be confusing or random. Drop a review if anything is confusing. Next is Six and Katarina. Enjoy!

Beta

Walking: Marina always thought she was walking alone; she didn't notice Adelina was always there to look after her.

Waltz: "Come, dance!" Ella exclaimed as she took Marina's arm and tried to mimic the fancy dance on the television.

Wishes: At the convent, Marina wished she could leave but now after Adelina's death, she just wish she could turn back time and cherish those days a little more.

Wonder: Curiosity killed the cat, Marina repeated in her head as she stared at the solid Chest in front of her.

Worry: When did I just stop worrying, Adelina wondered as she leaned against the stiff pews and stared at the cross in front of her.

Whimsy: Adelina closed her eyes and she could sometimes see Lorien before the attack; hear the sounds and see the sights; but like always she has to return to reality.

Waste/Wasteland: "Are you sure?" Katarina asked, worried for her friend; Adelina wasn't sure but she needed to prove herself that she could be useful, that she wasn't a waste; "Don't patronize me, Kat, I can do this," she hopes.

Whiskey and Rum: They don't allow Sisters to drink but Adelina somehow found herself returning to her two best friends: whiskey and rum.

War: Marina didn't understand the horror of the war, she didn't understand why Adelina kept them hidden in the convent; maybe if she witnessed the tragedies of the war, she could understand.

Weddings: The church was used for weddings sometimes; Marina would watch the bride get ready and she would sometimes imagine herself walking down the aisle towards the man would love.

Birthdays: Birthdays just marked how many years they survived.

Blessing: _God must be smiling down on me, _Marina thought when Six descended down and saved them.

Bias: "Ten says Adelina will crack first," Cole muttered sarcastically to Katarina as they got into the truck heading towards the North American border with Mexico; Katarina sighed and leaned back, hugging the little girl close, ignoring her friend's curd comment.

Burning: Marina eyed the flames wearily; John noticed how the older girl unconsciously moved away from the licking flames despite the warmth it gave off; "I was burned once," she recalled, running her fingers over a nonexistence scar on her finger.

Breathing: She seriously thought she was going to die when her feet touched the bottom of the lake but instead of icy cold water filling her lungs; a mouthful of the sweetest air filled her with life.

Breaking: Every day they were on the run, a little bit of Adelina's faith in Lorien dies.

Belief: Katarina studied her friend as she led the young girl away and she prayed to whoever was watching them that the pair would be fine.

Balloon: "Adelina, can I have one?" "No sweetie, not today."

Balcony: Marina stared at the midnight sky and sighed, remember the woman who held her tight and whispered encouraging words in her ear.

Bane: "You're so annoying," Marina said as she rolled her eyes at the immature human boy but a small smile tugged at her stubborn lips.

Quiet: Marina closed her eyes and savored the silence of the dorms.

Quirks: Adelina has her habits like the way she twirled her hair or how she picks her fingernails but what bothers Marina the most is how those are the only things she can remember about her.

Question: "Why?" Adelina didn't know how to answer the girl with dark brown eyes.

Quarrel: "Why is Sam dangling from a tree?" Six asked as she peeked into the room she shared with Marina who shrugged her shoulders and glared at the boy through the inch thick glass.

Quitting: Adelina didn't want to but things just when downhill and she couldn't get back up.

Jump: "I'm not a show dog," Marina quipped as she glared at Nine who stood ten feet below her, "True but you are stuck in a tree; now jump damn it."

Jester: Marina forgot the last time she laughed so hard her belly started hurting; Sam pouted but secretly smiled happy she wasn't sulking any longer.

Jousting: "How do they do it?" Marina asked Sam as they both watch John and Six trade insults with each other but still have a certain tenderness in their eyes when they look at one another; Sam gazed at his debating best friends before lacing his fingers between hers; "they just do."

Jewel: Marina's fingers curled around her pendant, feeling the cool precious metal against her heated skin; some days she would imagine a diamond adoring her neck instead of the pendant marking her as Number Seven.

Just: Marina notices how she and John are most alike; they both weren't ready to be separate from their Cepans, they were both dreamers and they both won't accept how unfair their lives were.

Smirk: Marina clenched the front of her shirt when Nine's kissable lips curled into a devilish smirk; if only he was looking at her, she thought before looking away, frowning at herself.

Sorrow: "Marina?" Sam asked as he poked his head in to her room; Marina slowly lifted her head and attempted to hide her tears from the boy; he saw them all the same.

Stupidity: "You're so stupid," Marina shouted as she slowly ran her icy cold fingers over Sam's fractured arm, "so stupid…" she whispered, trying to cover the desperation with annoyance.

Serenade: Adelina used to sing when they were running to keep spirits high but once they reached the convent, the singing just stopped and Marina's spirit dropped.

Sarcasm: "I was being sarcastic," Nine shouted as Marina stood near the cliff looking over the lake, toes kissing the ledge.

Sordid: "I told you we took a wrong turn," Marina whispered to Six as she huddled closer to the girl and eyed the dark alleys and sinister glances from shady men they were receiving; Six shook her head and cracked her knuckles, smiling to herself; "nope Mar, we're in the right place."

Soliloquy: "Is this a dagger which I see before me?" Adelina read in an emotionless voice; a young Marina tugged Adelina's sleeve and the older Cepan snapped out of whatever spell Shakespeare's words spun around her; "of course not dear, I'm not crazy like Macbeth…"

Sojourn: "Break?" Marina asked as she panted, trying to get necessary air in her lungs, Six rolled her eyes and continued jogging without looking back; the Spanish girl swore underneath her breath before following the younger girl.

Share: "I don't share," Marina said as she pulled Sam close, hating how Six somehow occupied the human's boy mind without even trying when she had to do nearly everything to get him to look at her.

Solitary: "So Ice Queen, finally found the door out of your castle and decided to graces us with your presence?" Nine asked as he turned to the oldest girl, Marina glared at him and grabbed her apple before stomping off; "I guess not."

Nowhere: Adelina should have realized going nowhere was a terrible decision.

Neutral: Marina wondered if there is truly a good or evil intention; if things can be shoved into a black or white category; everything is just a shade of gray, she thought pulling her neutral sweatshirt over her head.

Nuance: Something shifted in the air the day Adelina just gave up.

Near: "You don't let anyone in," Marina screamed as she glared at the boy with dark hair and even darker eyes; Nine regarded her with passive eyes and shrugged his shoulders; "I just want to be closer to you, closer to someone who understands," "I'm not going anywhere," was his only response.

Natural: "Don't cry sweetie, death is just a natural process," Marina shook her head and held back her tears as the light left Adelina's eyes; _how can something forced upon you be natural? _She thought, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Horizon: The horizon once represented something untouchable to Marina but now, free of the convent's walls, she still isn't able to reach that horizon.

Valiant: It took courage, Marina decided as she thought of her Cepan and her sacrifice, to stare death in the eyes and embrace it.

Virtuous: "But it's so big?" Marina said in wonder; Nine and John looked at each other before bursting out laughing as she attempted to hid hers; "what?" Marina asked as she stared at her friends in wonder; "that's what she said," Nine whispered.

Victory: "You have to be cheating," Marina declared as Six gleefully took her another one of her pieces; "nope, you just suck at stratego."

Defeat: Marina couldn't force herself to be happy even though they won; because every life lost (Olivia, Hector, Adelina) was a defeat in itself.


	3. Six Gamma

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: Katarina and Six! This one was much easier than the others. No, that's a lie. Nine was the easiest. Again, some may be confusing or just random. Just PM me if any just flew over your head. Hints of John/Six and Katarina/Brandon because I just love them. =) Ella and crabby old Crayton next! Enjoy!

Gamma

Ring: Katarina never wears her ring on her finger; instead it was hung from a simple necklace, dangling right over her heart.

Hero: Katarina smoothed her young charge's hair down, kissed the girl's temple and hugged her close, knowing she had her own personal heroine.

Memory: Sometimes at the dead of night, Six would remember the old days; the feel of the harsh sun against her back, the cool shade of their tiny home, and the sound of dice hitting each other and laughter would echo in her ears.

Box: Katarina stared at the photo of the seven year old girl who was grinning at the camera with two front teeth gone and tucked it safely into their moving box.

Run: Six ran through the base; pumping her invisible limps trying to get away from the horrible aliens who are trying to kill her for just existing; but she wasn't running for her, no she was running for Katarina.

Hurricane: John braced himself against the pounding rain, the howling wind, the icy cold to reach the girl in the middle who was mourning for his Cepan.

Wings: "Can I fly?" Katarina chuckled and shook her head before scooping the girl up in her arms, "sure sweetie, if you grow wings, you could fly anywhere you want."

Cold: "Sweetheart, you're getting sick," Katarina cooed as she pulled the covers up and tuck the stubborn girl in bed for the rest of the day.

Red: Six used to love the color red; a deep red that was the exact shade of the ribbon Katarina used to pull her hair back but now when Six thinks of the color, all she can recall was a ribbon of crimson blood leaving her Cepan's body.

Drink: "Here you are, your highness, a cool glass of water with a hint of lemon," Katarina rolled her green eyes at how silly Brandon sounded before sipping her water and sighing.

Midnight: It was an unspoken tradition between the girls but every time they moved somewhere new, they would spend the whole night together decorating the plain white walls of their new home.

Temptation: Six fingered the dagger in her hands, silently wonder if the protective charm worked against self-inflicted wounds.

View: "Have you seen a more beautiful view?" Katarina asked as she leaned against the railing, admiring the Lorien sunset; "yes…" Brandon whispered, staring at her.

Music: Katarina always sings traditional Loric songs whenever she was in a good mood which was thankfully often.

Silk: "Katarina loves silk," Six muttered as she ran her fingers down the tie looped around John's neck; he stood there and listened as his girlfriend continued reminiscing about her lost mother.

Cover: Seven year old Six yawned and swore she's not sleep but when Katarina pulled the covers over her; she fell asleep without protest.

Promise: "Promise?" Katarina hates lying to her little warrior but telling her the truth isn't an option, "Yeah sweetie, I'll be with you forever."

Dream: "Will there ever be a guy for me?" "Sweetie, there will be guys lining up to talk to you."

Candle: Six turned away from the cupcake with a single candle on it; "what's wrong?" John asked, scared he might have ruined his girlfriend's birthday; "nothing," she reassured, reaching over and kissing his cheek, "Katarina did this for me every year too."

Talent: Katarina was a bit frightened by how tactical thirteen year old Six was; it's just a game she reminded herself as she smoothed the girl's hair down and smiled at the bright grin of her fake daughter had.

Silence: Six loves and hates the silence; it gave her time to think about her surrogate mother and all the times they've spent together and the moments that were stolen from them.

Journey: Katarina leaned her head against the little girl's neck, squeezing the small confused child; Brandon noticed her discomfort and reached out, offering his hand from across the tiny shuttle; they looked at each other before she accepted the gesture and braced for launch.

Fire: Nine regarded the girls in front of him; the little one had eyes that screamed innocence; the older one with a long braid had a haggard and blank expression in her dark eyes; but the last one with stunning good looks and a confidence aura, her eyes burned with something Nine has only seen in himself; _oh this is going to be fun, _he thought before holding his hand out.

Strength: "You can stop pretending," Six looked up from her laptop screen and observed the boy she just met a few moments ago, "being strong, you can stop pretending," Six looked down at her hands, _no one has ever told her that_; she thought before looking back into Nine's dark eyes; "I don't know how."

Mask: Katarina perfected her mask of utter calmness; it was something Brandon loved and hated about her.

Ice: "Katarina!" she looked up with large green eyes; image of Six now Shelia) bleeding from her arms and legs; "look at me!" the six year old shouted as she glided effortlessly across the ice.

Fall: "I'm never going to fall in love," thirteen year old Six declared to Katarina one day after telling her about an annoying boy at school that day; Katarina just smiled and nodded her head, absentmindedly thinking about the Loric boy her parents hoped she'll fall in love with and his Cepan.

Forgotten: Six helplessly clung to her memories of Katarina and their lives together but even she can't beat time.

Dance: "I said no, Brandon," Katarina declared but the determined man pulled her into the swaying crowd and wrapped his warm arm around her waist; sighing, Katarina unwillingly draped her arms around his neck; "my god, you're a grown man," she whispered, falling into the familiar relaxing rhythm of the dance and laid her head guiltily on his shoulder; "a married man… I miss this," Brandon couldn't say anything but he silently thought it too.

Body: "She's a ten," Cole threw out as the guys observed the girls jogging by in their tight gym clothes; Brandon silently agreed as they watched Katarina from behind, "definitely a ten."

Sacred: A relationship between a daughter and mother is nothing short of sacred.

Farewells: "Be safe," Brandon whispered into Katarina's ear as they embraced before pulling away and stared at her hard and long, knowing this is the last time he'll ever see the young woman.

World: In a perfect world, they wouldn't be running; in a perfect world, they would still be on Lorien, possible growing up happy and healthy; in a perfect world, Six wouldn't be Six.

Formal: "Don't say anything," Six threatened as she wobbly walked down the steps of the stairs, nails digging into the rail for dear life; "why me?" Nine demanded as he tucked his hands in his pocket and smiled to the awed John, "she looks good, huh Johnny boy?" he could only nodded his head, speechless.

Fever: "You're hot," "Why thank you, Six," "No, asshole, you're literally burning up, get in bed," "wow, I've only known you for so long," "shut up, Nine and get in the bed."

Laugh: "Don't you dare – " Six's sentence was cut off as John lunged and tickled her sides, coaxing side-hurting laughter from the stubborn girl, "damn you, Smith," she panted out.

Lies: "You love him," Katarina didn't flinched when Cole stated that as they both watched their mutual friend promise his love to another woman; she acted like any friend in love with a friend would; no outward emotion hinting to something; "I think you need to get your eyes check,: she quipped, forcing a smile when Brandon glanced their way.

Forever: Katarina had many loves on Lorien but only one made her heart thump painfully against her chest and left his mark on her heart for a long time.

Overwhelmed: "Let go," Six ordered as she closed her eyes, shielding her eyes from the intense stare Nine gave her; his hot hands holding hers down, trapping her; the feel of his hard body pushed against her softer one; "let go Nine," she hissed, channeling every ounce of anger she could find and then opened her eyes, "or else."

Whisper: "John…" Marina looked up at the sleeping girl who was clenching the oversized pendant to her chest.

Wait: Six ran the plan through her head once more, forced her breathing to come out in a relax tempo and sat there in the dark cell, anticipating the perfect moment to execute it.

Talk: "Talk to me, Kat," she shook her head, stepping away from the young man, a married man, "Kat…" Brandon pleaded as she turned away to shield her heart and walked away.

Search: "You're disposable," the Mogadorain general sneered as he ran the blade lightly over Katarina's skin; the young woman was unmoved as she dangled helplessly from the chains, smiled coldly at the Mogadorain because she knows he can't do anything to her right now; they were at a stand-still; neither willing to move without knowing what cards the other side were holding; _now I just need to figure out how to get out._

Hope: "I hope you're happy," Katarina shouted as she toss her shoe at Brandon's head, "I didn't meet Joshua because of you," Brandon didn't look sad at all; there was actually a slight smile on his face knowing he was the only one who saw her in the sensational sundress.

Eclipse: Katarina tried to stay calm and composed as she ushered Six away from their temporary home and donned a completely new idenity; she hid behind reassuring smiles and slightly shaking hands.

Gravity: One mistake; one little slip up; one moment of weakness and Six inadvertently caused the death of her Cepan just because she couldn't suppress her curiosity.

Highway: "That one," the two females said simultaneously, pointing in two different roads in two different directions; "why don't we ever go my way?" ten year old Six pouted as Katarina turned onto her road, "how about this? When you start driving, we'll go your way."

Unknown: "What are you scared of?" John asked as he stroked Six's hair, listening to the sleeping sounds of the cabin; Six thought as she placed her head on his chest, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat; "the unknown?" she questioned before burying her face into his warm chest.

Lock: "You have to talk to me now," Brandon threatened as he sat down on one of the empty desk, watching Katarina violently twist and turn the door knob that refused to budge; "obviously it's either you or my imaginary friend," she muttered sarcastically when she finally gave up and sat on the desk farthest away from Brandon and glared at the man she's been avoiding for days.

Breathe: There are always moments of weakness; one second where you just want to give up and stop; Six had them before, often, more than she wants to acknowledge; but she didn't give up; she continued for Lorien, for the other six still out there; for herself but more importantly for Katarina.


	4. Ella Delta

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: Ella and Crayton. This one is less angst because well, Crayton is still alive. In _Power of Six _there was a hint of Crayton, Ella and another Cepan hence the creation of Nadia, Crayton's unwilling partner. Also, there was some confusion if Crayton was Ella's father, I'm assuming he's not Ella's father but she calls him Daddy sometimes. Just one more left and I might finish John and Henri today because of our snow day. =) Review and tell me your favorites.

Delta

Air: "And that," Crayton declared after he kicked the door to their crashed spaceship, "is how you get out of a rocket ship," Nadia rolled her eyes and took a deep breath of her first non-filtered fresh air.

Apples: "Daddy," Crayton stiffened and flinched at the name before turning to the little girl with dark auburn locks and soft amber eyes who held out a scarlet red Earth fruit.

Beginning: Crayton witness both the end of Lorien and the beginning of Ella.

Bugs: "I hate bugs!" Nadia screamed before running away from a confused Ella who was innocently holding a beetle in her hands.

Coffee: "You drink too much coffee, Daddy," the aging Loric man blinked at the girl before taking a huge gulp of the bitter liquid just to spite the ten year old girl.

Dark: Ella never needed a nightlight, it was always the bright light of Crayton's computer screen and his frustrated typing that lulled her to sleep.

Despair: Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Doors: Crayton often pondered what ifs, what if he wasn't at the hospital; what if he had obeyed his orders to stay behind, what if the Mogadorains didn't invade Lorien; but in the end they were just doors that didn't open.

Drink: Crayton found himself indulging in Earth's vices almost willingly.

Duty: "Duty? Isn't that just another word for burdens?" Nine asked airily before grabbing his bag and walking away from the crabby older Loric man.

Earth: "Why are we studying about this forsaken planet?" Cole asked as he shut his book and groaned; Crayton, on the other hand, devoured the pictures and tidbits of the planet like a starving man.

End: "We were lucky," Nadia muttered as she pulled the baby girl closer to her warm body: Crayton wasn't quite sure if lucky was the right word as he watched their planet, their home, burn and die; _no, we're not lucky, not even close._

Fall: "Yeah!" Six year old Ella shouted as she stomped the innocent crunchy leaf in triumph.

Fire: Six grabbed Ella's hand before she could touch the dangerous flames; "Ella, only John is stupid enough to do that," she chastised, checking for any burns on the younger girl's fingers.

Flexible: John cringed; Nine turned away; Sam watched in amazement as the tiny girl did a full 180 split.

Flying: When Ella gets bored, she tries to imagine what Legacies she has; always at the top of her list was the ability to fly.

Food: "Where does she put it all?" Sam whispered as he, John and Nine watches Ella eat a steak, a plate of French fries and a milkshake.

Foot: "And this little piggy when all the way home," Ella giggled as Nadia tickled her toes and kissed the precious nine year old, "night sweetie."

Grave: "We'll be back soon," John promised as he jogged after Six who was already through the gate, heading towards two unmarked graves; Ella could only watch, her hand firmly clashed in Marina's.

Green: Ella's favorite color isn't red or yellow or blue; it was green – deep luscious green – because nothing bad was associated with green.

Head: "What did you do to her?" Crayton shouted at Nine as he pointed to a dazed Ella.

Hollow: Six couldn't help but notice how Ella was the only one who is truly whole.

Honor: There's a thin line between honored and burden.

Hope: Ella hopes she could be as brave as Six or as strong as Nine one day; everyone hopes she doesn't have to.

Light: Crayton's fondest memory of Ella growing up was in the meadow at midnight; she was running through the tall grass, grasping at glowing earthy beautiful lights of the fireflies.

Lost: Ella was groomed her whole life to fulfill one role but there were days where she would forget about Lorien, forget about responsibilities forced upon her and lose herself in childhood bliss for just one second.

Metal: Crayton frowned when Ella shouldered a rifle, unclipped the magazine and counted the remaining bullets before snapping it shut with a coldness a child shouldn't possess.

New: Crayton stared at the new planet and frowned, hoping they haven't accidently lead the Mogadorains to a new planet to raid.

Old: "Something new, something old," Ella sang as she danced around Six who was looking at wedding dresses.

Peace: "Truce?" Nadia asked as she held Ella behind her, glaring at her 'husband', Crayton already knew he lost when he signed the form for Ella's first day at elementary school.

Poison: Ella watched in horror as Marina feverishly worked over Nine's body; trying to coax the deadly poison out of the strong boy.

Pretty: "Six, when I grow up, will I be as pretty as you," the older girl turned and tilted her head in confusion; Ella continued as she sucked on her lollipop, "All the boys can't stop staring at you, even John!"

Rain: "You're a terrible husband," Nadia muttered into Crayton's ear; the man sighed and pulled her close underneath the umbrella he was holding; "I want a divorce and custody of Ella," he rolled his eyes and brushed her wet bags away from her eyes; "Nadia," he breathed an inch away from her lips, "please stop watching those television court shows," before she could say anything he covered her lips with a kiss like a husband should.

Regret: Crayton stared at his empty bottle, listing all the regrets in his short life.

Roses: "Nadia's mad at you," "I know," "You should buy her roses," "…" "she likes roses a lot," "Thanks Ella."

Secret: "Shh," Sam shushed to Ella as he tiptoed into the dark house, "it's a secret," he should have known Ella was really bad at keeping secrets, especially if they're about her best friend and her upcoming birthday.

Snakes: "What did you ask?" Crayton demanded as he spun around, looking wide eyed at the girl with a snake innocently in her hands; "I said, what snakes are poisonous, Daddy?"

Snow: Crayton barked out a gruff laugh when he came out to see Marina and Ella hovering upside down at the mercy of Six because of a mistimed snowball.

Solid: Ella squeezed Crayton's limp hand tight as they watched their home burn.

Spring: "April showers bring May flowers," Ella shouted as she ran into their apartment; Crayton groaned and buried his head in the pillow, cursing ever agreeing with Nadia and sending Ella to school.

Stable: "It's rather sad," Nine mentioned as they sat around the fireplace; everyone looked up at him as he leaned back, chewing on a toothpick; "Ella's the only one who had both a mother and father."

Strange: Crayton thought it was strange when Ella stopped aging at age seven just because she still wanted to be able to buy a kid's meal.

Summer: "Fuck it's hot," "Crayton! Not in front of Ella." "Shit," "CRAYTON!"

Taboo: It was forbidden between the Gardes to mention their dead Cepans but with Ella, they always end up talking one way or another.

Ugly: "Those are nasty scars," Crayton commented as he stared at the burn marks on Six's ankle and thank the heavens Ella wasn't under the protective charm.

War: "We don't have a choice," Cole declared after he studied all their options; "There's always a choice," Crayton countered, frustrated by Cole's defeated tone; "where?" Crayton never heard his friend so bleak, so dejected that he couldn't say anything; War took away all their choices.

Water: "I'm – " Crayton gulped down a gallon of water, trying to rid of the terrible taste in his mouth, "sorry," Ella finished, trying to figure out what exactly when wrong with her cooking.

Welcome: "Welcome to the big leagues," Cole greeted when Crayton and Nadia entered the war chambers in front of the head Cepan, waiting for their assignments.

Winter: Bundled in sweaters, overcoats, earmuffs and scarves, Ella resembled a giant blue marshmallow.

Wood: Ella cringed and grinded her teeth as Crayton gently extracted a splinter from her fingers.


	5. John Epsilon

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: Wow, finally the end! John and Henri! I've loved every frustrating minute of this project and I'm a bit sad it's finally over. But all good things must come to an end. I'll like a special shout out to **HecateA, RomanGreekDemi, Constellapeia **and **Savannah Roux** for your reviews. They kept me going. Now I need to do homework, darn. Enjoy and tell me your favorites! Of course, there are hints of Six/Four, John/Sarah (sadly) and Brandon/Katarina (possibly my new favorite pair).

Epsilon

Motion: Henri took a deep breath, rubbed his tired eyes and continued staring at the screen, noting possible homes for when the next number falls.

Cool: "Your dad is so cool," Daniel Jones (soon to be John Smith) blinked and turned to see Henri, leaning against their red truck with his hands tucked in his jeans, sunglasses covering his eyes and a classy (if there is such a thing?) smirk on his face.

Young: _He's young and stupid; _Henri reasoned after John slammed the door and stomped away, towards Sarah; _He's just young and stupid._

Last: They all took one last look of Lorien before all hell descended down on their home.

Wrong: It's wrong when Henri looks at his wife's face and instead of seeing blue eyes and golden blond hair; he saw dark almost black silky locks and teasing green eyes.

Gentle: _I want these gentle hands, _John thought as Six (not Sarah) softly stroked his face, tracing the cuts; _and these kind smiles; _a smile tugged at her lips when she noticed he was awake and staring at her; _even though I shouldn't want such a thing._

One: Henri pushed the idea of a one and only true love onto John because he didn't want to acknowledge that two women tugged at his heart with equal force.

Thousand: Katarina preached the idea of having a thousand loves in their lifetime, "it takes a brave man," she said when Brandon told her about his plan to propose to Julienne, "to tie himself to one women," Brandon often wonder if brave and idiotic were synonymous.

King: "Hail the King," Six sang sarcastically as she placed a plastic crown on John's head; he pulled her down and kissed her silly, branding her as his Queen.

Learn: Henri threw the shoe in frustration, muttered some Lorien curse words about humans and their complex devices to keep their shoes on their feet; "Damn you, laces."

Blur: It happened in a blur; one moment Henri was alive, breathing, laughing and warm in front of John; but in the next, he was gasping, panting, cold and died.

Wait: Henri was anxious when John's legacies haven't appeared yet; he needed answers and he wasn't' the type to sit around and let them fall into his lap.

Change: Something happened after Brandon promised himself to Julienne, a subtle shift in the universe that wasn't right; Brandon didn't realize the problem until he saw Katarina again right before the launch.

Command: "Stay away from her," John scowled at his foster father and slammed the door, almost knocking it off of its hinges; Henri sighed and ran his fingers though his hair; knowing John listens to instructions as well as he does.

Hold: Brandon hates Katarina; not because she's a know-it-all (which she is); not because she's so pretty guys are tripping over each other to talk to her (which happens); no, Brandon hates Katarina because she still holds a special place in his heart even after his marriage (and he doesn't try to stop).

Need: "I love her," John declared as he looked into Henri's eyes and Henri could see it in his Garde's eyes he was telling the truth; John's love for his human girl was clearly there; _but do you __**need **__her? _Henri thought as he mentally shook his head, pushing the thought of his Loric love away from his mind.

Vision: John knew something back was going to happen today when he woke up; dreams of a smoldering building, an invisible girl saving him and Henri lying on the cold ground looking at him with empty eyes; all those images were burned into the back of his eyelids.

Attention: "Are you listening to me?" Six asked as she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes; John jumped and nodded his head, trying to focus on Six's words instead of her beautiful looks; he blames Henri for his lack of attention; if Henri didn't tell him about his parents or about their wish for him to fall in love with their best friends' daughter (who just happens to be a Number) he wouldn't be falling for Six and falling hard.

Soul: Leaving Sarah was bad but John felt like his soul was ripped out of him when Henri died.

Picture: They didn't have a lot of photos; _safety reasons, _Henri said but now John kind of wished he said screw safety and took a bunch of photos of him and his foster father.

Fool: "You're going to make a fool of yourself," Cole said as Brandon tucked a velvet box into his pocket; "and when you do, Kat and I are never going to let this go," Brandon smiled; not quite sure if he was elated or dejected when Julienne said yes.

Mad: He was irritated at Sarah for looking for him; he was furious at Six for saving him; he was angry at Sam for coming with them; but most of all. John was mad at Henri for dying.

Child: "They're not just children," Brandon tried to explain to Cole and Katarina as he closed his eyes, conjuring up the image of his little boy with blue eyes, blond hair and a sweet smile; "they're our children."

Now: Now, as John looked at the grave stone on Lorien where he craved Henri's (Brandon's) name into, he could finally accepted his surrogate father was gone.

Shadow: "Henri would make shadow puppets for me when I was younger," John explained as he created a silhouette of a dog on the adjacent wall.

Goodbye: "Good – "Katarina's finger stopped the farewell from slipping out of Brandon's lips; "not goodbye,' she corrected as she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him light; "but rather, see you soon."

Hide: Ella has nothing to hide; Marina hides behind her art; Nine hides behind his fury; Six hides in plain sight; and John… John hides behind his open smiles and sarcastic comments.

Fortune: "Six…" John sang as he appeared holding a bag of money and two pink ribbons out for the older girl, "you promised."

Safe: "You're strong John," Henri said, marveled by how much John has grown in the short amount of time; now instead of Henri protecting John, it was the other way around.

Ghost: Ghost constantly haunted his dreams; images of his mother and father smiling down into his cradle; visions of Sarah behind her camera lenses and a huge smile spread across her blushing face; silhouettes of Six grinning at him before disappearing before his eyes; but the ghost that visits John every night was Henri with his wry smiles and wise gray eyes telling John how proud he was.

Book: The little boy giggled when Henri changed his voice for each of the three little pigs and the big bad wolf.

Eye: Both Henri and John thought they had a weakness to blue eyes and blond hair; but in reality; Henri was attracted to cynical green eyed women and John was partial to strong sarcastic hazel eyed girls.

Never: I never stopped loving you – Brandon to Julienne; I never thought you two were just friends – Julienne to Katarina; I never thought I would fall for an idiot like you – Katarina to Brandon.

Sing: _Another one of Earth's stupid creation; karaoke; _Henri thought as he cringed and buried his head in his lap when a PTA mom tried to hit a high note.

Sudden: Henri stood up when John suddenly collapsed on the stage of his 2nd grade spelling bee; after that, he was pulled and tugged in different directions, questioned for child abuse and all those evil things but all Henri could think of was _there's just one more boy between Four and the Mogadorains._

Stop: John often thought that if there was a legacy to stop time and relive any moment, which one would he chose; there were numerous; Sarah and him walking around their house in Paradise; Sam and him joking about everything and anything; his midnight walk with Six; but the moment John always picks is of him and Henri sitting on the beachside porch, watching the sunset.

Time: "Live like it's your last day," Katarina told Brandon just before he walked down the aisle to the rest of his life, to Julienne, away from her; she fiddled with his tie and smiled when it was slightly crooked; "and cherish every morning you wake up."

Wash: Henri was dripping wet; his black hair was matted to his face with dirty bath water and suds but it was worth it, his five year old Garde was finally clean and tucked in bed.

Torn: John is more like Henri then he would like to admit; they both have attractive personalities; they both want to do the 'right' thing; they both fell in love with two different women and are torn between their 'true love'.

History: John hugged the letter to his chest and closed his eyes, thinking of the man who took precious time and wrote the words down for him.

Power: Henri wasn't the type to gloat but as he watches John master his Legacies and slowly grow into the man his parents would be proud of, Henri couldn't help but smirk just a bit.

Bother: "Does it bother you?" Nine asked as they drove down some nondescript highway; John's fingers tightened around the steering wheel and thought about the question; _does it bother me that Henri died? _"Of course it does," he answered.

God: "God thought you were ready," Marina told John after he finished retelling Ella and her about how Six saved him and Henri's death; John scowled and challenged her; "Well, God got it wrong."

Wall: Brandon didn't realize it but he always built a wall around him to hide things from people who were important to him; for Julienne he was always smiling and telling her things were fine; for Cole, there were unspoken things he couldn't tell his best friend; but there was only one person who could strip off his defenses and make him talk and Brandon hates Katarina for it.

Naked: "Don't tell me, you walked into the girls' room while Six was changing?" John nodded his head and gently rubbed his sore cheek.

Drive: "When did you learn how to drive?" Henri asked after their traumatic near death experience.

Harm: He thought he wasn't doing any harm pushing her away, but in reality he was doing even more.

Precious: "I can't lose you," Henri (Brandon) whoever he is, said those words to only three people in his life: his wife, his Garde and Katarina.

Hunger: "I'm hungry," five years old Four declared as they drove down the interstate; Henri was going to say something but his stomach growled viciously; "And you are too!"

Believe: "Do you believe me?" John asked Six as he squeezed her hand tightly in his; they were cornered and inches away from the edge; every fiber of her being told her not to but Six stared into his blue eyes and muttered one word; "yes…"


End file.
